In My Veins
by xoxTheFlamexox
Summary: This is a story of my OC whose name is Melaena, this is the tale of her adventures through Westeros. Please note that I may use some references in regards to the books, so if you haven't read the books I suggest you do so, but I will be following the show for the most part. The title of my story is the title of a song by Andrew Belle. No copyright is intended.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gown: .

The sun is searing in the clear blue sky as the bells toll in mourning for the beloved Hand of the King. I cannot help but to feel remorse over Jon Arryns death, as he was the Hand and my fathers most trusted friend, whom I've known since I was born. Melaena Baratheon, as I am called by my father who happens to be King Robert Baratheon; the first of his name, Protector of the Realm, King of the Andals and of the First Men, and the King of the Seven Kingdoms. Since my father needed a new queen after my mother gave her life to give me mine, Jon Arryn suggested Cersei Lannister, the daughter of one of the richest men in Westeros. My father accepted his Hand's advice and married Cersei. This seemed to please the gods who blessed my father and his new Queen with three healthy children, my brothers Joffrey and Tommen, and my sister Myrcella. I get on with them well enough, but the Queen is a whole other matter.

"It is probably you look more like your father than your brother does," my handmaiden Jacqueline, brushes my long dark curls. She starts to braid my hair, twisting it into a style that has recently come to the South. "My mother says you have the Baratheon coloring, the only difference is your eyes."

"My mothers eyes," I look at my reflection, my dark brown orbs are staring back at me. "My father oft says that he sees my mother in my eyes."

A knock sounds on the door. I nod to Jacqueline who opens the wooden door. "My princess," Ser Barristan bows.

"Good morning Ser," I rise from my vanity seat. "Would you care for some wine?"

"No thank you my lady, I am here because your father requires your presence in his chambers."

"Of course Ser," I walk alongside Ser Barristan, the skirts of my pale blue silk dress swish with every step. "How are you faring my good Ser?"

"I am faring well my lady, how are you?"

"I am fine, it is just a shock, Lord Arryn seemed so healthy," I lament.

"The illness did come on rather suddenly," Ser Barristan peers down at me. "We are still looking into what he had injested. Here we are my princess."

"Thank you Ser for your service, you have a pleasant day."

"You as well," Ser Barristan gives me a smile before he departs, his white cloak billowing behind him. I take a deep breath and push open the door to my fathers chambers. I am greeted by the sight of my father standing on the balcony which overlooks King's Landing. His back is turned to me.

"You wished to speak to me, Your Grace?" I curtsey when my father glances back.

"Melaena, my daughter, come," he gestures to the balcony.

I stand beside him as we gaze over King's Landing. The city streets are clamoring with people going about their daily routines. I wrinkle my nose at the smell which is rank over the city and well beyond it.

"I need your council on something," my father glances towards the bells.

"What of your small council? Could you not have brought this matter to them?"

"They are fools, the lot of them," he growls. "I need someone who has the Baratheon sense, unlike your Uncle."

"Well I am here father, whatever you need," I place my hand on his arm. "What is it do you need?"

"I need a new Hand, but I do not know who to choose."

"You're not going to ask the Kingslayer?" I jest.

"I'm already surrounded by Lannisters," is my fathers response. "I need someone I can trust."

I pause to think, just listening to the lively buzz of the city. An idea suddenly pops into my head. "What about Lord Eddard Stark? You two have fought together for this throne, once upon a time. I would say you two were destined to rule together."

"I do not think that Ned would agree, after all he is a Northman and the Lord of Winterfell."

"You are the King and he is your best friend, how could he not agree? We could ride to Winterfell to persuade him. It has been long overdue a trip to the North."

My father turns to face me, I look up at him as his face turns into a smile. "We ride for Winterfell on the morrow. Best tell the council then," he lumbers out of his chambers, taking a swig of wine.

Shortly after he leaves, I bounce all the way back to my chambers, a flushed and giddy grin spread across my features as I think of the one person I am desperate to see again. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Gown: products/lela-rose-lx160-bridesmaid-dress?sku=lr-lx160-marigold

"King's Landing is quite lovely this time of year, although it is sweltering," I fan myself as my handmaidens walk throughout the garden of the Red Keep.

"It is my lady," Charlotte, my handmaiden since I was 2 and ten, agrees. She is a lovely girl about 3 and twenty now, her dirty blonde hair is in a loose bun atop her head.

"I prefer the hot weather to the cold though," I sigh. "I do hope the Starks remember me, last time I was there I wasn't flowered yet."

"It is very hard not to remember someone quite as exquisite as yourself," a voice says behind us.

"Lord Baelish, what a pleasant surprise," I inwardly groan but on the outside I give him a sugar coated smile. He walks beside us. My handmaidens give us space to talk privately.

"The King has the council in a predicament, he says the royal family is going up North for a visit."

"That is true my Lord," I nod.

"Does it have something to do about the vacated Hand position?" He inquires. "Surely Jaime Lannister was a popular vote."

"He's part of the Kingsguard, sworn under oath, besides, I think the South needs a taste of the North don't you agree, Lord Baelish?"

"Surely the North needs a taste of the South," Lord Baelish gives a cheshire grin. "You have yet to be married."

"Are you proposing yourself as a suitor again, Petyr?" Varys the spider walks up to us.

"Who me? No, I'm just the Master of Coin, not suited for a princess," Baelish winks at me. "What does it concern you Lord Varys?"

"I'm just merely curious, besides I think our Princess has her own taste of what she likes," Varys bows his head to me. "There's a small council meeting my Lord and my Princess, I'm afraid you must excuse Lord Baelish and myself."

"You are excused," I nod to them. Petyr Baelish gives me one last sickening smirk before following Varys.

"You mustn't let them get to you," Tyrion Lannister walks by.

"Lord Tyrion, what an unexpected pleasure," I smile at the dwarf. "Are you all packed for the North?"

"Not quite yet, although I am looking forward to the Northern girls."

"I figured as much," I laugh. "Please sit with me, my legs are awfully tired." I gesture to a bench.

"Nothing would give me more pleasure," Tyrion joins me sitting on the stone bench. My father's goldcloaks and Lottie stand to the side, away from us.

"Except for Northern girls," I jest at him, my eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Does your father know you speak like that?" Tyrion tries to look appalled but the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth gives him away.

"No, but he's not around now is he?" I match his smirk. "Why are you coming to the North? Other than the girls?"

"I've always wanted to see the Wall my lady."

"I've always wanted to see the Wall myself actually. I want to see if it is as grand as they say. I once heard that when attacked The Wall protects itself."

"I never knew that snarks and giants attacked the Wall."

"Hopefully when you see it, they aren't," I laugh.

"My Lady if you must excuse me, I am late for an afternoon appointment," Tyrion stands as the bells toll at 4.

"Farewell my lord," I stand as well, resuming my walk with Lottie. "At least one Lannister likes me," I whisper.

"Whispering like you are conspiring something?" Jaime Lannister looks down as I enter the hallway towards my fathers chambers.

"Never," I give him my sweetest smile. "I was just saying how lovely Gold suits you," I compliment. He is slightly taken aback.

"Thank you Princess." I go to walk by but he grips my arm. "I would not do that, the King is 'busy'."

I frown. "Of course. Will you tell him that I have returned?"

"Yes, of course," Jaime looks curiously at Lottie. He shakes his head. "I shall see you in the procession tomorrow."

I am surprised. Jaime Lannister loves the South. Then again, he is usually any place the Queen is, they are twins after all. I wonder what it would be like to have a twin brother. To Jaime I say. "Very good," I curtsey. I turn and leave with Lottie trailing on my heels. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Are you ready, little rose?" My Uncle Renly nods to all of my trunks that are to be loaded in the wagon.

"My dear Uncle, you have not called me that in years," I kiss his bearded cheek. "I will miss you," I hug him.

Renly returns the hug. "I will miss you as well. Goodbye, my darling niece."

I turn to Ser Barristan. "Farewell my friend," I hug him as well. "Keep my uncle out of trouble will you."

"I will try Princess," he returns my grin. I turn away from the group that has gathered to say goodbye. I am helped onto my horse by Ser Barristan. "Ride safe."

"Always," I gallop, following the Royal procession.

A month later:

Gown: . /?page=shop/flypage&product_id=456

"Lord Arthur, are you excited to go back to Winterfell?" I ask my personal guard as we trot alongside one another. My handmaidens both are riding slightly behind us.

"I am my lady, the north is quite lovely," Arthur Hamish replies.

"I do love it, I hope we stay for a while. I also hope I can see the Wall someday, maybe see what is past it," I look at him, grinning excitedly.

"I fear that would be too dangerous, there are wildlings my lady," Lord Hamish reasons.

"Aren't we all wildlings at heart, Lord Hamish?"

"Aye," he agrees. "But those wildlings have no rules like we do."

"My Lady, we are approaching Winterfell," a young squire informs us.

I inhale sharply when I see the bleak stone walls of Winterfell. I gaze upon the large towers inside the walls. The towers seem to stretch up in the grey clouds. "Isn't it beautiful?" I breathe. A familiar scent catches my attention. "Pinewood."

I watch as the gates to Winterfell open for us. A few guards and bannermen ride in ahead of us. I trot on my fathers right side, and Joffrey follows close on his left with the Hound following close behind.

"My lady," Arthur offers his hand and I take it and slide off my horse. I plaster a genuine smile on my face as I make my way over to Lord Stark and his family. My father is already making his way down the line of Stark children.

"My lord," I curtsey.

"Princess Melaena," Ned Stark kisses my hand. "You've grown well."

"Ned! Take me to the crypts. I want to pay my respects," My father barks.

"We've been riding for a month my love, surely the dead can wait," Cersei looks over at the King, her emerald eyes glinting in the Northern sun.

My father stalks off with Ned. 'What the King wants he gets.' I can't help but think.

"Lady Stark," I embrace Catelyn. She hugs me fiercely and I enjoy the motherly embrace.

"It is so good to see you Melaena, you remember my son, Robb don't you?"

"Robb," I beam at my childhood friend. I notice how handsome he's gotten with his curly auburn hair and his pale blue eyes that are so clear, I could swim in them.

"Melaena," he smiles down at me. His eyes meet my chocolate ones. I blush. 'Whoever they have him matched with is a lucky girl for sure.'

I turn to Sansa. "Sansa," I hold out my arms. I embrace the girl. "You look absolutely lovely in that color blue."

"Thank you," she curtseys, her red hair creates a curtain over her face as she meets my brothers gaze. I look between her and Joffrey as he kisses her knuckles.

"Arya," I turn to the youngest daughter. "You've grown, are you still giving your Lady mother grief?"

"No," she lies. We give each other a sly grin, I ruffle her dark brown hair. I turn to Bran.

"Bran, you are so much bigger than I last remember, and more handsome," I kiss his cheek.

"Thank you," he bows blushing.

I turn to the youngest boy. "And you must be Rickon," I squat down. "I've heard all about you."

"You have?" He looks up.

"Yes, and some day you will grow up to be a handsome brave lord," I kiss his cheek and muss up his light auburn curls.

I look around for Jon who is nowhere to be found since the crowd departed. Instead I find myself face to face with Lord Eddards ward.

"Theon," I extend my hand.

"Melaena, Winterfell has been made much more radiant by your presence."

"Ever so charming," I feel his wet lips on my fingers. I recoil subtly.

I watch as the royal procession is taken care of. Arthur Hamish stands on guard slightly away from me.

"Save me a dance at the feast?" Theon bows.

"Of course," I watch him go. I shake my head.

Robb strides over to me. "I was hoping to escort you to your chambers my lady," Robb extends his arm.

"Lord Arthur," I turn to my guard.

"Yes my lady?" He replies.

"You may be at ease, I am in safe hands now."

"Of course my lady."

I take Robb's arm as he escorts me to my chambers. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The air is crisp as I sink down in the warm bath. The water is the perfect temperature and with Lottie massaging my scalp, using a jasmine scented mixture from Braavos, I could almost fall asleep.

"The Young Wolf is a fine man my lady," Lottie rinses my hair as I tilt my head back.

"Yes he is," I blush. "As is his brother."

"Bran Stark?" She asks confused.

"No his half brother, Jon," I feel my face heating up, my cheeks reddening.

"Lord Eddards bastard?"

"Mhm," I nod. "Robb, Jon, and I oft would play together as children, when I was a guest here."

"During the scare my lady?"

"The one, five years ago," I confirm. "I am quite thankful for that scare otherwise I would not have met Jon or Robb." I finish shaving the unwanted hair off my legs with a small blade.

Jacqueline enters my chambers with a box in her arms. I stand in the tub, gingerly stepping out of it. Lottie quickly wraps a robe around me to dry me off. "What is this?" I gesture to the box.

"Lady Catelyn thought you may like this, she had it made for you," Jacqueline replies. She takes the box cover off and lifts the dress out.

"It's beautiful," I look at the Northern gown. I look to see the cream colored small clothes and corset. "Will you help me?"

"Of course my lady," Lottie and Jacqueline say in unison.

I am laced tightly into the corset and the gown is draped over me. The gown covers my shoulders and leaves my neckline open to show a bit of the tops of my breasts. Jacqueline drapes a pendant around my neck, it is a golden rose with a black pearl in the center of the blossom.

Gown: post/32882224328 (except that it is forest green)

I sit by the mirror as my handmaidens style my thick dark hair. My curls are loose and are held back by a silver comb.

"I shall go, it sounds like the feast has already begun," I turn to my handmaidens. "Please take the night off my ladies and enjoy the feast. I will see you later tonight."

"Yes Melaena," they nod. The two of them together leave my chambers and I am not far behind. I take a deep breath and step out of the comfort of my room. I descend the stairs to see Robb Stark at the bottom, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Waiting for someone?" I tease him as I descend a couple more stares. Robb turns and his jaw hits the floor. He seems to have nothing to say. "Are you alright my Lord?"

"My lady," he looks at me with admiration in his eyes. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you My Lord," I take his arm. "You look very handsome."

"My father says that you shall be seated next to me," Robb informs me.

"It will be my pleasure," I squeeze his arm. "Robb, we can speak in informalities," I whisper.

"I oft forget Melaena, you are a Princess after all."

"I am the same old Mels, except more grown up, as you are the same old Robbie." I look up at him. Robb sticks his tongue out at me at the usage of his old nickname. "Very Lordly my Lord."

We pause at the doors to the feast. I tighten my grip on his arm, feeling very aware of the noise and the large number of people on the other side of the door. Robb sense my hesitation. "You'd think for a Princess, you would be used to this."

"I am," I bite my lip. "Just not here."

"Don't worry, I've got you," Robb squeezes my hand. He opens the door to the Great Hall.

'Here we go,' I exhale as I step into the brightly lit and boisterous hall.

I can't help but to grin as I take in the celebratory atmosphere in the Great Hall. I search the room for my father who is not sitting with the rest of the Royal Family. My gaze lands on him after I hear his signature gravelly laugh. My father, the King of the Seven Kingdoms is gracing a common serving wench with a dance. He places his hands on her bottom as he gives her a large kiss on the lips. I frown in disgust. "Melaena? Are you alright?" Robb gently touches my arm as I sit on the chair Robb has pulled out for me. I look around for Jon who is not present once again. I frown deeper, tears swimming up to the surface of my eyes.

"Yes, I'm used to this, as is the Queen, although she hides it so well," I look at the pain on Cersei's face. "I do not condone my fathers actions, but he is the king, there is so much even his daughter can say."

"I'm sure as Princess and his daughter he would listen to you," Robb thanks our server as the Feast begins. My father has returned to his seat and is now speaking to Lord Eddard quite intently.

I decide to change the subject. "Remember when we would climb the trees in the woods?"

"We would play hide and seek with Jon and Theon." Robb smiles fondly at the memory.

"I always win though," I grin.

"You did find the best hiding places, I will give you that."

Glass clinking causes the hall to be silent. The King stands, slightly swaying. "There are two causes to celebrate tonight. It involves the joining of two great houses! Houses Baratheon and House Stark! Firstly, the joining my daughter Melaena Baratheon," the crowd cheers, I instantly know what is coming. My ears ring and I feel as if I'm not present. I keep a soft semi smile on my face as he continues. "Shall be betrothed to Robb Stark, the heir to Winterfell." The crowd claps wildly and hoots are called out. The crowd quiets down when my father raises a hand. "Secondly, the betrothal of my son, and my heir to the Iron Throne, Joffrey Baratheon, to the Lady Sansa Stark." The crowd stomps their feet and I am sitting in my chair trying to comprehend what the hell just happened. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

I pick at my food taking small bites, trying to focus on my breathing, my corset seeming tighter. I take another sip of my wine, the heat of the Great Hall is stifling.

"My Lady, there is someone I'd like you to meet," Robb extends his arm. I take it and he leads me over to a man cloaked in black. "My Lady, this is my uncle, Benjen Stark, Uncle this is my betrothed Princess Melaena."

"It's a pleasure my Lord," I curtsey.

"The pleasure is all mine," Benjen kisses my knuckles. "Congratulations on your match, be sure to keep an eye on my nephew, if he steps one foot out of line, send me a raven," he jokes.

"Thank you Ser, but I'll keep him in line," I crack my first genuine smile this evening. "Are you gathering recruits for the Night's Watch?"

"That I am my Lady."

"I would like to thank you on behalf of my father and the realm for your gallant service and protection," I tell him genuinely.

"You are too kind, perhaps one day you could see the Wall, if my nephew let's you out of his sight."

"I've always wanted to see the Wall," I look to Robb.

"I wouldn't be able to hold her back Uncle, besides she would go even if I refused, she's always been so headstrong," Robb wraps a protective arm around my waist.

"I should leave you two to have some time, goodnight," he bows.

"Goodnight, it was lovely meeting you," I watch him leave.

"Arya!" Sansa screams as food is flung at her, staining her dress. I let out a small giggle.

"I must go," Robb kisses my hand. "Will you be alright?"

"I think I'm going to step outside and get some air it is quite stifling in here."

I slip out of the Great Hall and walk towards the stables.

I watch Jon practicing his sword fighting skills. My heart skips a beat and I take a nervous intake of breath. "You haven't said a word to me since I've been here Jon Snow." I pick up my skirts approaching him. "Have you been avoiding me?"

"Never my Princess," he sinks to one knee, he lays the sword down. His eyes comb over me and he has the same look on his face that Robb did.

"Please call me Melaena as you always did," I help him up.

"Melaena," he hugs me.

"Jon," I breathe in his familiar woodsy scent. "I've missed you. Why weren't you at the feast?" We break apart.

"Lady Stark thought it might offend the Royal Family, with a bastard in their midst."

"It wouldn't have offended me," I smile at him. I pick up a sword, the weight feels good in my hand. "Would you mind? I haven't practiced in ages."

"You're in a dress," he tries to say.

"I could still beat you Snow."

"Bring it Baratheon."

I spar with him for a while, laughing breathlessly. He gets my sword out of my hand and he backs me against the post.

"I win," he grins. He backs up.

"Jon," I grab his hand. I pull him to me.

"Melaena, we can't. I heard the speech your father made," Jon sighs, he turns away.

"I haven't stopped thinking of you, ever since I was here last when we were barely two and ten. This feeling hasn't gone away. I love you."

"Melaena, you're a princess, I'm a bastard," Jon brushes my cheek with his thumb. "We can never be."

"I don't care, I will speak to my father, I can speak to Lord Eddard-"

"It will be no use."

"If you don't want me just tell me Jon," I look down at my boots.

"I do, but I don't want you to waste your life on a bastard like me."

"Loving you, is not wasting my life. I want you Jon, just you, but if you don't want me, I will go," I feel a tear drip down my cheek, my lips tremble.

Jon cradles me in his arms. "Don't ever say I don't want you," he lays his forehead on mine.

"I love you Jon," I look into his warm dark eyes.

"I love you Melaena," he kisses me tenderly.

"I want to be yours, completely," I put his hand to my heart. "I am yours."

"As I am yours," Jon takes my hand and puts it on his chest. "This isn't fair to Robb."

"I don't want to hurt him but I want you Jon. There is no denying that."

We hear voices start to leave the feast. "You should get back," Jon and I stand in the mask of a shadow. He kisses my hair.

"I should, but I would rather spend time with you."

"I will be in my chambers later tonight. Will you come after the final bell toll?"

"I will," I kiss him, before heading back to the feast. I give him a longing glance before entering the hall. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"My Lady, you mustn't disappear like that," Lord Arthur startles me as soon as I reenter the hall.

"I was only getting air," I lie.

"Your Lord Stark was looking for his bride to be," Lord Arthur says in a suspicious tone, as if he can see right through me.

"Where is he now?" I smooth the rumples on my skirt. I tuck a loose strand of hair behind my left ear.

"He is there with his Lady Mother," Arthur nods towards Catelyn and Robb.

"Thank you," I nod.

"May I have a dance my Princess?" Theon sidles up to me before I have a chance to take a step towards Robb.

"Of course," I take his arm graciously and he and I start to waltz.

"Congratulations, you will be the next Lady Stark," Theon looks down at me. "I do hope your husband to be doesn't mind that we are dancing."

"Robb is level headed and doesn't get jealous."

"He certainly was this afternoon."

"When was this?"

"After escorting you to your chambers, he informed me that you inquired about Snow."

"I was merely curious of why he was not present, since after all we all played together as kids," I tell another lie. I blush when I think of the kiss I shared with Jon, moments earlier.

Theon gives me a look as if he doesn't believe me. "As you say my Lady."

"May I cut in?" Robb taps Theon on the shoulder."

"She's all yours," Theon stalks off, he wiggles his eyebrows at me. I roll my eyes.

"I do hope Theon wasn't harassing you," Robb notices the eyeroll.

"No more than when he used to," I look up at Robb. 'He is really handsome,' my brain tells me. 'He and I will have beautiful children, who will have the best possible life, but I want Jon and his children. Dark curly haired children who look just like their father.'

"What are you thinking about?" Robb and I slow dance.

"You," I blush. I trace his jawline. He inhales sharply.

"What about me?" Robb whispers huskily.

"About how beautiful are children will be," I tell him.

"We will, especially because of their mother," he compliments.

"You are too kind," I laugh. I put my hand on his chest. I stifle a yawn.

"My Lady," Robb bows. "Would you like me to escort you to your chambers?"

"Robb!" Catelyn calls her son.

"Your Lady mother needs you," I kiss his cheek. "Lord Arthur can escort me. Goodnight Robb."

Robb catches my wrist gently. "May I see you on the morrow?"

"Of course," I curtsey politely, before turning to leave. Ser Arthur follows beside me. "On the morrow, will you escort Robb and I on our ride tomorrow?"

"It will be my pleasure," he consents.

Outside my chamber doors, we part ways.

"Goodnight, your grace."

"Goodnight Ser Arthur," I shut the door behind me, undressing and putting on my nightshift. I crawl into bed, to await the final bell toll. When I hear the final bell toll ,I slip out of bed, careful not to wake my handmaidens who share my bed. I carefully pad down the hall silent as a shadow to enter Jon's chamber. He is standing by the window, the moonlight illuminating his face.

"I thought you weren't going to come," Jon murmurs. I wrap my arms around him, I lean my head on the hard muscles of his back. I stand on my tiptoes and plant a kiss on his neck. Jon relaxes visibly. A tiny barking sound comes from Jon's bed. The tiny white wolf pup comes trotting out. "Jon, who is this little darling?" I lean down and scoop the wolf in my arms.

"His name is Ghost," Jon scratches the direwolfs head.

"Hello Ghost," I kiss the direwolf, Ghost licks my cheek. I set the wolf down.

Jon sits by the fire. I climb into his lap. I lay my head on his shoulder. He has his arm around my waist and the other arm is on the arm of the chair. Jon's hand is cupping my shoulder, rubbing his thumb on it. "I wish I could stay here, with you, forever." I lay my head on his chest. Jon runs his fingers through my hair.

"I could hold you forever," he returns.

I wiggle around to adjust my position on his lap. He moans softly. I feel him slightly harden. "I love you Jon," I look down into his eyes as I straddle him in the chair. "I mean it."

"I love you Mels," Jon looks up at me, his hands now rest on my thighs. "Stay with me tonight?"

"Yes," I kiss his lips. He settles beside me. I lay my head on his chest drawing lazy patterns on his shirt. "I will speak to my father about this, we can be married," I yawn.

"I will ask his Grace for your hand, properly," Jon kisses my forehead.

"That will be best," I kiss his chest. Jon's arm tightens around my waist, as he pulls the covers around our legs. I fall asleep to the rhythm of his heart, snuggling into the man that holds my heart. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 A pair of arms tighten around my waist. I open my eyes to the sunlight streaming in the windows. I turn to see Jon still asleep, the sunlight bathes his handsome face. I trace a heart on his exposed skin.

"Good morning," Jon kisses my forehead, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Good morning to you," I snuggle into him, listening as Winterfell wakes up. "I really should go, my handmaidens may be wondering," I go to get up but Jon just holds me closer.

"You are so beautiful," he brushes a curl behind my ear. "You could stay with me."

"I am tempted to take that offer," I kiss his lips. "I will see you when we break our fast though?"

"Of course," Jon kisses my nose.

I quickly dash back to my chambers, thankfully unseen. I walk over to my bureau.

"My lady, what are you doing?" Jacqueline sits up groggily.

"I'm about to make water," I point to my chamber pot.

"Oh alright," she lays back down on the bed. After I am finished, I wash my hands in a separate basin. Lottie disposes of the water and she begins moving around the room.

"Jacqueline, can you fetch me my green riding dress?"

"Right away my lady," she finishes making the bed.

A knock sounds at the door. "My lady are you decent?"

My handmaidens scramble around, draping my discarded robe over my shoulders. I quickly tie my robe around my waist. "Yes, come in."

Lord Arthur enters all ready in his gold cloak. "His Grace has requested you join him to break your fast, before he goes on his hunt."

"Very well, I will have to dress, if you may tell him."

"Of course my lady." Lord Arthur departs.

Gown: listing/91049811/celtic-medieval-renaissance-st-pa tricks?utm_campaign=Share&utm_medium=PageTools&utm_source=Pinterest

I have my hair braided in a long plait down my back. I enter the great hall to see my father waiting. I join him.

"Good morning Father," I kiss his cheek. He kisses my cheek before we sit.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?" He asks gruffly.

Internally I start to panic. 'Oh seven hells, he knows I was with Jon,' my mind races. I give him a weak smile and nod. "Yes I did," I lower my eyes.

"I saw you dancing with your husband to be," his eyes light up as he laughs. I laugh. "I'm proud of you for not fighting me on this."

"Robb is a handsome man," I take a small bite of the scrambled eggs. I put my fork down. "Father, I was hoping to speak to you about something."

"What is it?" He peers across his breakfast, his steely blue eyes scrutinizing.

"I was wondering about Jon Snow."

"Ned's bastard?"

"Yes," I confirm.

"What about him?"

"You know how close Jon, Robb and I were as children, perhaps you could legitimize him, make him a Stark?"

"Only Ned can do that, it is his bastard."

I hear myself beginning to whine. "But you are the King, you can make him legitimize Jon." I bite my lip. "Please father, for me."

Robert sighs. "I will speak to Ned as we hunt, but do not be disappointed by his choice."

"Of course," I finish my breakfast.

"Now I am off to my hunt," my father stands wiping his face with a cloth, he drops it on the table.

"Don't miss your mark Father," I look to him as we leave the hall.

"I never do," his grace looks down at me.

"Remember do not drink while hunting, it impairs your marksmanship, The realm doesn't need their King falling off of his horse."

"She has a point," Lord Eddard walks his and the King's horse over to us.

"My daughter, she worries to much," he jests loudly to the courtyard. "I will bring back enough meat to feed the seven kingdoms! Let's ride."

I watch as the hunting procession trots off.

"Our horses are ready," Robb hands me the reins to a snow white mare.

"This isn't my horse," I turn to him as I pet the horses muzzle.

"My father and mother wished to give you an early wedding present."

"She's beautiful, I love it," I smile. "I'll have to thank them."

"You can at sup," he grins. "Are you ready?"

"Let's ride," I echo my fathers words.

I ride side by side with Robb as we reminisce about our childhoods. "You used to be so afraid of horses, as I quite clearly remember," Robb teases.

"That was before I knew how to ride," I stick my tongue out at him. "You convinced me to ride, remember?"

"I did," Robb gives me an affectionate look. His eyes cloud over and he looks ahead. "Look, I know that this marriage was forced on us, but I just want you to know that I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do."

"Robb-" I try to stop him as I begin to feel the guilt seeping in.

"I know you aren't exactly thrilled, but I know that's because you have always been a free spirit."

'You don't know the half of it.' I look ahead, ducking under a low swinging branch. "Robb, I'm happy that it's you and not someone thrice my age," I look in his clear blue eyes.

"I wanted to show you something," he slides off his horse. He helps me off my mare, his large hand covering my small one. I signal to Lord Arthur to give me a moment. Robb and I sit beneath the Godswood Tree, on the little stone bench. Robb and I face each other. He hands me a tiny black box.

"What is it?" I look up at him, the box is balancing in my palm.

"Open it," he looks at me expectantly, waiting to see my reaction.

I gasp when I see the ornate dire-wolf necklace. The black onyx eyes glimmer in the pale strip of sunlight that is threaded through the trees.

"Robb, it's beautiful," I whisper. "Will you put it on me?"

He slides it around my neck fastening the clip. "I wanted to give you something for our betrothal."

I feel tears begin to stream down my face. Robb pulls me in his warm embrace. "It's okay," Robb rests his chin on the top of my head.

'No it's not!' I want to scream. 'It's not fair to you, for me to love your brother, and having you two love me.' Instead I say, "Thank you for being so good to me." I pull away from him. "There's something I have something to tell you though," I hang my head guiltily.

"Go on," Robb rubs my back in soothing circles.

I open my mouth to speak when Jory rides up.

"My lord, come quick. There's been an accident." 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Robb," I follow him. "Everything is going to be alright."

"He has never fallen before," Robb is fighting back his emotions. "I need to see my father."

"Robb, what's going on?" Rickon looks scared.

"Come here little one," I take his tiny hand. I lead him over to a bench where he climbs into my lap. "Bran has fallen while climbing."

"Will he die?" Rickon's eyes well up with tears.

"No no my sweet," I pull him close and kiss his hair. "He is a Stark, he will live."

Lord Eddard rushes by and up the stairs. Sansa is unconsolable, while Arya and Jon are sitting in the Great Hall, not saying anything. Jon and I meet each others eyes. Rickon is still clinging to me, his little body is shaking.

"Rickon, my darling, why don't you go see Arya and Jon, I will be a moment." I send him towards Jon.

I walk over to my father. "Any news?" He greets me as he drinks from a wine chalice.

"None, Lady Catelyn, Lord Eddard, and Robb are up there now with Maester Luewin. They fear Bran may never wake up," I brush my tears away.

Myrcella hugs me fiercely as does Tommen. "It's okay, don't cry little ones." I hold them close struggling to hold onto my tears. "Bran will wake up, I know how you three became fast friends."

A dead silence blankets the otherwise busy Winterfell. Servants pass around some heated wine. I shake my head as I am offered some.

The crowd disperses murmuring. "Ser Arys," I look to one of the Kings Guard.

"Yes My Lady?"

"Please, if you will, escort Myrcella and Tommen to their quarters," I hand him a sleeping Tommen.

"As you wish," he bows.

I look over to see Cersei being escorted to her chambers by her twin whilst my father speaks to Lord Eddard.

My father beckons me over. I graciously sweep over to him.

"Yes my Lord Father?"

"In light of what has happened we have decided you and Robb are to be married right away."

"What of what we spoke about earlier?"

"I'm sorry Melaena, as much as I wish to legitimize my son, I'm afraid my Lady wife will be displeased," Lord Eddard replies. I struggle to hide my disappoint me.

"Do not apologize Lord Stark," I paint a smile on my face. "If you must excuse me, I must retire."

"Of course," they nod. I gather my skirts and I walk calmly away. Once I am out of sight, tears flow down my cheeks and I dash up to my chambers. Lottie see's my distress. She hugs me as I let out my pent up frustrated tears.

"My Lady, it is alright," she whispers soothingly in my ear. "Everything will be alright."

"No it's not!" I clutch her arm. "I'm a horrible person Lottie."

"You are not my lady."

"I am, how am I supposed to marry Robb when I'm in love with his brother?"

"I think you should go for what you deserve my lady, if it is Jon Snow your heart truly desires, go with him."

"What should I do?" I look to her for guidance.

"You could cross the Narrow Sea and get married. No one cares who is a Princess or who a bastard is," she runs her fingers through my curls. "Although people may look for you, and force you home."

"As long as Jon is with me, I am home. Thank you Lottie."

"You are welcome, and you're secret is safe with me."

I hug my handmaiden, my spirit beginning to lift. Later that night I feel a weight sink down next to me in my bed. I gasp in surprise.

"I wasn't sure it was proper to be here," Robb's voice cracks.

"Robb, it's okay," I hug him. He grips me to him. I rub his back.

"He may die," Robb chokes back tears, his voice muffled against my neck. "My little brother, the sure footed climber. He's ten for god's sake."

"I'm sure there was a slippery rock or maybe a loose stone," I try to comfort him. "Come on," I coax him to take off his boots and tunic. "Lay down, you need to sleep."

"Don't leave me," Robb takes my hand.

"I won't," I lay beside him. He holds me close as he sleeps, his arm around my waist as my back is against his chest. Being in his arms feel different than Jon's. I sigh feeling guilty for thinking about Jon while Robb needs me and also for not being there for Jon as well.

'Please forgive me,' I pray to the Seven. I slip out of Robb's arms, kissing his forehead, when he is softly snoring.

I knock softly at Jon's door. He opens it, his eyes are bloodshot. I smell a hint of wine on his breath.

"You came," Jon wraps his arms around me after he shuts the door when I'm inside his chambers. "I thought you weren't."

"Robb needed me and I wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine," he looks out the window, his tone is frosty.

"Jon," I touch his arm. "I'm so sorry." Jon turns and he folds me against his chest. I feel his chest tremble with suppressed sobs. "It's okay, everything will be okay, he's going to live. You Starks are hard to kill."

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Jon uses his finger to tilt my chin up.

"Jon, I can't tonight, my absence will be noticed."

"If you must," Jon says in a clipped tone.

"I'll be in the godswood tomorrow," I inform him. I stop at the doorway. "I love you, I hope you know."

"I love you," Jon lays a light kiss on my lips. "Now go on."

I give him a fleeting glance before I go. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Gown: .

There's a surprise my lovelies at the end.. you've been warned.. haha

"I am truly sorry about Bran," I rub Lady Starks back. "Bran is such a strong boy like his father, he will pull through."

"I do hope you're right," Catelyn hugs me. "Thank you my dear."

"I will continue to pray to the Seven my lady," I bow departing Bran's chambers.

"His Grace is looking for you in the hall," Cersei informs me as we almost bump into one another, her green eyes giving me a once over. "You are becoming a Northerner."

"Thank you, your grace," I curtsey.

I walk down towards the Great Hall when I see Jaime Lannister in a the yard having tense words with Jon. Jaime walks away from him, but he stops when he notices me.

"Princess, you are up early," Jaime remarks.

"I was praying with Lady Catelyn for Bran to be brought back to us," I tell him in a matter of fact tone. "I might say the same of you Ser."

"We all do," Jaime has a bemused smirk. "You should also pray for your childhood friend over there, after all he is going to be taking the black soon."

I am shocked by the news but I keep a calm composure. "I should thank him, the Night's Watch is an esteemed group of men, who have protected the realm for thousands of years."

"Or it's a place for rapers, thieves, and bastards to go," Jaime shrugs. "I must bid you good day, my Princess." Jaime continues on his way. I storm over to Jon.

"The Night's Watch? You're going to The Wall?!" I confront Jon.

"Mels-"

"When were you going to tell me? Seconds before you rode off?" I fold my arms across my chest.

"Around the same time you were going to tell me you were all set to marry Robb right away. Besides, there is no place for me, except the Wall. It is where I belong."

"You belong with me," I bite my lip to keep it from trembling. A tear sneaks it's way out of my eye. I angrily brush it away.

"Robb belongs with you, you belong to Robb." Jon stalks away from me.

I struggle to keep my composure as I stride into the Great Hall to speak with my father.

"Melaena, good you've arrived, come sit," my father indicates to a table.

"Your Grace," I join him at the table. "You summoned me?"

"I would like to inform you that you are to be wedded to Robb Stark before the Royal Procession rides to King's Landing, the ladies here in Winterfell have been kindly enough to make a suitable dress for you."

"Thank you Your Grace," I blink back tears.

"You truly are a Baratheon, and you have never let me down," my father pats my hand. "My daughter, almost a woman married, soon you'll have a wolf pup in your belly. You better bring my grandson to King's Landing, for the Royal Blessing."

"Of course," I give him a brief smile. "I will miss you father."

"Your Grace.." A kingsguard enters the hall.

"May I have your leave?" I shift uncomfortably on my feet.

"Go on before you turn me into a woman," he jokes. "What is it now?" He grumbles to the guard.

I saunter to the Godswood, trying to clear my thoughts. I sink down beside the lake, watching the ripples on the surface. I peer down at my reflection, whom I barely recognize. The girl staring back at me is pale with haunting dark eyes which reveals her inner turmoil. I rise to walk towards the hot springs. I leave my dress in a pool at the edge of the shallow pool. I dip a toe in to check the temperature. I lower myself down into the steaming water, to perch on a stone. I have my back turned when I hear footsteps approach.

"You're not going to walk away from me again are you?"

"Melaena," Jon begins. "I was angry. Please forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive," I turn, thankful that the water covers just above my breasts. I notice Jon staring, his eyes clouding with lust. "Would you like to join me? I promise I won't look." I turn back around, listening as Jon takes of his clothes. A splash signals that he is in the water. I turn to see Jon wading over to me, capturing my lips in a passionate kiss. I feel his member stiffening against my thigh. I run one hand through his curls as the other hand tentatively finds his cock. Jon moans at the sudden contact.

"We shouldn't," Jon groans when I bite his lip.

"We should," I gasp against his lips.

"I can't, I don't want-"

"Jon, I have moon tea, you won't get me with a babe. I just want this for us, before-" I cannot bring myself to finish the sentence.

Jon kisses me softly. "Tonight?" He suggests. "I want to do this where we won't be seen."

"Tonight," I agree.

I am as quiet as a shadow, when I make my way to Jon's chambers. As soon as I close the door Jon envelopes my lips with his own. I stand on my tiptoes, returning his kiss with fervor. He pulls me closer by having one hand behind my neck and one on my lower back. I suck on his bottom lip which earns a moan from him. Without breaking the kiss he undoes the laces on the front of my gown. A blast of cold air greets me when the gown falls to my feet, leaving me only in a corset and an underskirt. Jon's eyes darken as he drinks in my form. I pull off his tunic.

"Are you sure?" Jon looks unsure.

"Yes my love," I place a palm to his cheek. Jon leans into my touch. "Are you?"

"Yes," he looks into my eyes, I shiver as he seems to be searching my soul. I take his hand and lead him to the bed. He hovers over me giving my lips desperate kisses. I eagerly return the kiss, trailing my fingers down his chest. I switch our positions so that I am straddling Jon's lap.

"I like it when you sit there," Jon moans, as I roll my hips over his manhood which is straining against his breeches. I lean down, my hair curtaining the sides of my face.

"You do huh?" I kiss his lower lip, I leave little love marks on his chest. While I am doing this Jon's nimble fingers undo the laces of my corset. He tosses it away when it falls off my body. He sits up, pressing our bare chests together. I moan at the contact.

"You are so beautiful," Jon grazes my lips between words. He lays me back down and slips my underskirt off, before he unlaces his own breeches. Jon kicks his breeches off, positioning himself at my entrance.

"Ready?" Jon coughs.

I nod as he slowly breaks my barrier. I cry out but Jon silences me with a tender kiss. He murmurs sweet words in my ear when he inserts his length in me. He stops when he fills me to the hilt. "Jon," I whisper.

"I won't move until you want me to, I don't want to hurt you."

"Please keep going," I meet his worried eyes. "I will be fine."

Jon kisses my temple as he thrusts in again. I bite my lip from crying out. "I'm sorry my love."

The pain dulls and I let out sighs and moans of pleasure, as my body is flooded with fire. He relaxes slightly, growling into the soft flesh of my neck. His touch and kisses leave scorching marks on my skin, my nerves tingling. I bite his shoulder as he thrusts harder and more frantic. Our eyes are locked on one another as he spills his seed inside me, our hands intertwined.

Jon's kiss when we lay side by side is tame compared to his frantic ones during our love making. Jon gently takes my hand in his when we face one another. "You have to know why I am doing this. It is not because I don't love you, I do with all my heart."

"If you love me so much why do you have to go?" I tremble, struggling to keep my voice level, my swollen lips trembling.

"I don't belong here, I hold no lands, no titles. Robb will inherit Winterfell and I cannot offer you the life you deserve. Robb will give you what you need."

"I don't care," a tear slides down my cheek. "I just want you."

"Robb will take good care of you, you two will have many sons and daughters."

"I don't care," I repeat. I put my hands over my face. "I love you," I sob.

"I hate to be the cause of your tears," Jon kisses my tear stained cheeks when he embraces me. "I love you, I always will."

"Forever," I bury my face in his chest.

We fall asleep holding one another, where I would gladly stay forever, not ever letting go. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 A warning now.. there is some smut towards the end...

Gown: listing/104904795/bodice-dress-gown-renaissance-me dieval (longsleeved, and charcoal)

"I've come to say goodbye."

I stand from praying in the Godswood a few mornings later. My eyes well with fresh tears, as this was the day I have been dreading. "I don't want you to go," I throw myself into his arms. I clutch him to me and I dissolve into tears.

"Uncle Benjen wanted to apologize for leaving before the wedding, he thought it would be best to travel earlier to set up camp," Jon's voice is pained.

"Here," I unfasten my gold and black rose pendant. "Take this, to remember me."

"I do not need anything to remember you," Jon brushes my cheek. "I will keep it safe, I promise. I should go now, my Uncle is waiting."

"If you must," I let the tears drip down to the forest floor, when my head is lowered.

"You will always be in my heart Melaena," Jon tilts my head up. "Until the day I die."

"I love you until my dying day," I kiss him one last time. Jon lays his forehead against mine before leaving, not looking back. Once he is out of my eyeshot I crumple to the ground, my heart seperating in my chest. I pull myself together and walk back to the castle.

"Are you alright Princess?" Lord Arthur asks me, his tone full of concern. No doubt that my eyes are red from crying and my dress is muddy.

"I'll be fine," I wave him off.

"You love him," Arthur follows me.

"We will never be together, and I'm to marry Robb Stark this afternoon, I can be happy."

"Not as happy as you could be."

"There's nothing I can do," I brush a tear away impatiently, not willing to shed any more tears.

"I made a promise to your mother, I would do everything in my power to protect you from harm and to keep you happy."

"My Lord, my loyal and trusted friend, you have kept your promise and I thank you, but my sadness is not your burden to bear, it is mine alone. I will be fine, if you must excuse me, I have to prepare for the wedding," I enter my chambers where my handmaidens are waiting with a steaming bath. They busy themselves and give me sympathetic glances.

By the time Catelyn Stark enters my chambers, my eyes are bright and I have a smile painted on my face. Lottie has just draped my ivory form fitting dress over my head. The dress is a Southern style that I had requested.

Wedding Dress: .

"You look lovely," Catelyn compliments. "My son is a very lucky man."

"I am a lucky woman, my lady," I curtsey.

"Call me Catelyn, after all you are to be my daughter soon, and the mother of my grandchildren," she takes my hand which is shaking. "I was nervous before my wedding."

"I'm not worried about the wedding Lady Catelyn, I'm worried about the bedding ceremony, I heard about the traditions."

"Robb has made sure that there won't be a bedding ceremony, he did not wish for you to be uncomfortable."

I breathe a sigh of relief. "I have nothing to worry about, except for being a good wife to Robb."

"My dear girl, I believe that you will," she hugs me. "Come the ceremony has started."

I listen to the celebratory bells that are chiming. The Great Hall's wooden doors are shut. Music and guests can be heard inside.

"You look beautiful Melaena!" Myrcella hugs me.

"As do you, little butterly," I ruffle her golden hair.

Sansa also compliments me. "You are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen."

"Until your wedding," I kiss my future sisters cheek. She blushes before entering the hall with my sister.

Arya bounds over to me in her new dress which she is wearing with a grimace. "I'm so glad you are going to be my sister, Sansa is so boring."

"Arya!" Catelyn gives her a stern glance.

"Be good today," I give her a grin as she walks in with her mother.

My father lumbers over. "You will be entering a stag and leaving as a wolf," he drapes the ceremonial Baratheon cloak around my shoulders. "My daughter and your son, together as the Gods have intended," he grins at his friend.

Eddard Stark is standing on my other side. I had requested that he as well as my father to escort me to Robb. "Aye, the God's are good. Are you ready Melaena?"

"Ready as I ever will be," I breathe slowly. I take their arms, and let out a deep breath when the doors open. 'One step closer,' I tell myself as I slowly march down the aisle between my father and my good-father. Robb has a beaming smile on his handsome features as I come closer. My father takes my hand, kissing my cheek before handing my hand to Robb to take. Robb's hot hand takes my cool one. I stand on the altar in front of all of Winterfell.

I stand in front of Robb. My Baratheon cloak is removed and a Stark one is placed around my shoulders. Robb and I have our hands bind by a ribbon by a septon. "Today, in the sight of the Seven, and the Old Gods and the New, I will bind these two souls to each other, for eternity." the Septon turns his attention to us. "If you will, say your vows together, after me," the Septon clears his throat.

"Father, smith, warrior, mother, maiden, crone, stranger. I am hers and she is mine from this day until the end of my days," Robb repeats after the septon.

I take a deep breath and I say my vows. "Father, smith, warrior, mother, maiden, crone, stranger. I am his and he is mine from this day until the end of my days."

Robb and I share a tender kiss in front of Winterfell. We turn to our audience who are shouting out cheers.

"Now we may begin the feast!" My father claps his hands. Food is brought out once the tables are set back in order. Robb has his hand on the small of my back as he leads me to a table.

I listen to the music, smiling as the people of Winterfell celebrate the match. Robb leans over to whisper into my ear. "Are you enjoying yourself my lady?"

"Of course," I turn to beam at him. Many people pass our table congratulating us and blessing our marriage. I nod and smile graciously, my thoughts on Jon. Robb has his hand close to mine, caressing the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Now it is time for the bedding!" My father is boisterous. "Let the groom and his bride go and get started on little wolves."

I blush as Robb and I stand. Robb speaks to the hall. "Thank you my lords and ladies, for being here for the celebration. Melaena and I are very thankful, and we bid you goodnight."

I take his arm as we depart from the hall. I am quiet as we walk up to his-our- chambers.

"It was a lovely ceremony," Robb breaks the silence.

"It was," I agree as he escorts me into our chambers. I turn to face him when he shuts and locks the door. I feel my fingers tremble as I undo the ribbon around my neck which lets the Stark Cloak fall to the floor.

"You don't have to do this," Robb takes his fur cloak off and puts it on the bedpost.

"It is our wedding night, it is our duty," I walk over to him, I shyly place my hand on his cheek. Robb takes my wrist.

"I don't want to force you into sleeping with me, even if it is our wedding night."

At his kind words, I start blubbering. "You are too kind," I gaze into his watery blue eyes which have no idea that I am in love with another man.

Robb kisses my palm, softly brushing my tears away. "I care about you Melaena, don't ever doubt that."

"I don't," I press my lips against his surprised ones. I undo his laces on his breeches and Robb peels his tunic off. He reaches behind me, unlacing my dress. The dress pools at my feet and I am naked. Robbs eyes widen as he glances down my body.

"Like what you see, my lord?" I bite my lip, my confidence growing.

"Oh yes my lady," he picks me up so my legs are around his waist and my growing heat is above his swollen member that is straining through his breeches. He lays me on his bed, taking off his breeches. "Are you ready?" He moans in anticipation, his voice husky.

I nod as he enters me. I cry out and he murmurs sweet nothings in my ear. I let moans escape my lips as Robb thrusts into me, his impressive length sheathed inside. Robb is breathing heavily in my ear while kissing my neck. I feel myself becoming to come undone. Robb groans my name while he spills his seed inside me. Robb pulls me into his arms. I lay there not saying a word.

"There wasn't any blood," Robb notes.

"Hmm?" I look to him groggily.

"My lady mother warned me about the blood and said it was natural for a lady upon her wedding night."

I pale. "My handmaiden once said that because ladies so often ride horses, that often breaks their maidenhead. I once bled after riding, and she said that it was natural. Perhaps that is why." I yawn. I pull the furs around me, my body shivering. Robb holds me close and kisses my hair. I close my eyes in hopes of falling asleep.

"I love you," Robb tells me. I don't reply as guilt rids my body. I pretend to let out a small snore. Robbs arms tighten around me as sleep envelops him as well. Eventually I fall asleep to the rhythm of his snores. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I tidy up my chambers that I share with Robb, my stomach grumbles as I clear the table from where we broke our fast. I take a few red grapes and pop them into my mouth. I peer into my reflection to see that my lightly bronzed skin is fading to porcelain from being in the North for over a month now. I reminisce on the warm weather in the South and how I would walk along the sandy shore of the Blackwater Bay with my Uncle Renly. A knock interrupts my thoughts.

"Yes?" I turn to see Rickon standing in the doorway. "Hello my love, is there something the matter?"

"I have no one to play with," he pouts.

"Come," I hold my arms out. I sit on the couch. Rickon sits in my lap. "Have you asked the other boys?"

"They won't play with me, they are afraid of Shaggydog."

"Oh my sweet valonquar," I take his little cheeks in my hands. "Perhaps it is wise to have Shaggydog chained up while you play, and afterwards you can unchain him?"

His lower lip sticks out as he nods. His curious blue eyes look at me. "What's a valonquar?"

"It means little brother," I kiss his little nose. "Now go ask one of the Gate Keepers to chain up Shaggy so you can go and play, alright?"

"Alright," he jumps off my lap. I laugh and I depart from the room. I stop by Bran's bedroom which currently is occupied by a sleeping Old Nan and a deathly still Bran. I pull a chair closer to the bed taking his hand.

"Hello Bran, it's Melaena, your good sister," I brush a wisp of his hair out of his closed eye. "I do not know if you can hear me, but I want you to know that we are all praying for you to awaken again. Your father and sisters have arrived safely in King's Landing, and your mother has hardly left your bedside. Please wake up Bran, we love you all so much," I blink back tears.

"My lady," a gentle voice pierces the thicket of silence in the room. "Your Lord Husband wishes to see you."

"Thank you ser," I nod to the guard. I follow him as we make our way to the Godswood. My husband sits on the stone bench under the heart tree. I still have yet to believe that I am actually married. My heart seems to bleed out every time I think of Jon, and how I yearn for him. I quickly brush those thoughts aside as I sit beside Robb. The guard nods and leaves us.

"My Lord?" I am the first to speak. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine, my Lady," he looks at his feet then back to me.

"I can see right through you Robb, you're not alright. What has happened?"

"My mother is riding for King's Landing tomorrow."

"Why?" I inquire incredulous.

"She wouldn't say," he looks at his feet again.

"Why?" I repeat.

"Please, drop this," Robb's voice is harsh, his words tinged with agitation.

"What about Bran? He may wake up and ask about his mother?" I drop the subject, my own voice has become clipped.

"She said that we'll have to make do."

"Very well," I stand. "I suppose that is what we must do."

A few nights later I visit Bran, reading his favourite book to him in the candlelight. My tummy flutters and I feel nauseous. I ignore the feeling and I close the book. As I'm about to blow out the candles, Bran's eyes snap open.

"Bran? Bran! Oh thank the Seven, you're alive!" I kiss his clammy frozen hand.

"Melaena? What happened to me?"

Master Leuwin rushes in. "Bran, thank the heavens. Are you alright my boy?"

"I'm thirsty," Bran croaks his voice cracking. I tilt a glass to his lips. His cracked lips soak in the moisture.

Rickon runs in and jumps on the bed, hugging his brother. I stand back and Robb enters. His familiar grin spreads across his normally stressed face. He sits on the edge of the bed. "How are you?" He asks Bran.

"I'm tired actually."

The people in the room let out a small laugh, a sound which hasn't been heard in quite awhile. "We ought to let him rest," I instruct the group. "Tomorrow is a new day and we will visit Bran tomorrow when his strength has returned."

The people in the room disperse. Robb and I kiss Bran's head giving him our goodnights as we lead Rickon to his chambers. I tuck him in, and climb wearily up the stairs with Robb to our chambers.

A couple of days pass when I have my supper with Robb in the Great Hall. The castle is silent as the day has ended.

"You are awfully quiet," Robb notes.

"I've just had a long day, that is all," I look down at my supper. I take a tiny bite of the salted pork. "Does Bran not remember anything?"

"Nothing, he figures he slipped when reaching for a ledge."

"But you don't believe that he slipped."

"I do not know what to believe."

I place a cool hand on my forehead as yet another wave of nausea washes over me.

"Are you alright?" Robb takes my hand.

"I am fine, you have other things to worry about," I squeeze his hand reassuringly.

"You are my wife, I worry about you."

"I must admit that I miss home, the people, my father, my little brothers and sisters. It needn't matter though, Winterfell is my home now."

We finish our suppers. "Will you walk with me my lady?" Robb extends his arm. I take it and follow him through the gardens.

"People are talking," Robb clears his throat. "They are wondering about an heir."

"I know I've been difficult, Robb, I apologize."

"Do not apologize, I do not want to force you to do anything, but we haven't been intimate since our wedding night.

I meet his blue eyes. "I know it's my duty as your wife."

"I don't want us making love to be a duty," Robb folds his hands. "I want it to be because we love one another."

"Tonight," I declare. "I want you tonight."

That night after Robb and I had finished, I fall into a deep but restless sleep.

~The stars are shining bright in the clear midnight sky. I gather my skirts and walk into the cool weather. Snow crunches beneath my leather boots as I make my way to the fire. I turn to see Jon in his black attire, Ghost his direwolf is by his side.

"Jon?" I try to touch his face which has a dark beard beginning to form. My hand goes right through him and he doesn't seem to acknowledge my presence.

"I wish Melaena could see this with us, she would love it." He mutters to Ghost.

"I'm already seeing this with you," I itch to grab his hand. "Oh Jon, I miss you."

"I wonder what is out there," Jon peers over the edge of the wall. He steps back from the edge, petting Ghost. I look over the edge as well. Suddenly the piece of ice that my foot is resting on breaks off. I am plunging down the edge of the Wall, I scream as I reach for Jon.~

I awake, a cold sweat dripping down my body. I gasp for air. I look over to see Robb snoring.

"It's just a dream," I settle back down in the furs. "Only a dream." 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"My Lady," Ser Rodrik strides up to me.

"Yes Ser?" I give him a welcoming look as I hang up one of the new tapestries from King's Landing that have arrived.

"There are visitors from the Wall heading into Winterfell, your Lord husband wishes you to be seated by his side."

"Of course Ser," I follow alongside him. "Do you have an idea of who it may be?"

"It's probably the Imp," he shrugs. "That is what we need, a Lannister under our roof." He departs and I enter the Hall. The men rise as I take my seat beside Robb. He kisses my cheek lightly.

"Thank the God's you are here," he mutters. "Hopefully you will have some insight on theses matters."

"Do not tell me that you are getting sick of being the Lord of Winterfell?" I tease him.

"No, it is just not what I expected it to be."

"It isn't all lavish and balls," I squeeze his hand. "It's about sacrifice, you'll have to sacrifice yourself for the sake of your people. It will get easier."

"Thank you Melaena, it will since you are by my side."

"My Lord and Lady, the riders are here," A guard opens the door to the hall.

I smile pleasantly as Tyrion Lannister enters the hall. Robb is hostile in his chair. "My Lord," I greet him warmly. "I trust your trip to the Wall went well?"

"It did my Lady, thank you. Marriage suits you, is your Lord Husband treating you well?"

"He is, my Lord," I rub Robbs arm.

Hodor carries Bran in. Tyrion turns his attention to Bran. "Hello Bran, do you remember anything about that day?"

"He has no memory of that day," Master Leuwin speaks up from the other side of Robb.

"Why are you here?" Robb demands. I roll my eyes at his behaviour.

Tyrion ignores him as well. "Will your charming companion be so kind as to kneel? My neck is starting to hurt," he looks up to Hodor. Bran gives Hodor the instruction to kneel. "Do you like to ride?"

"Yes, or I used to," Bran replies.

"The boy's legs do not work," Master Leuwin says.

"What of it? With the right horse and saddle, even a cripple can ride," Tyrion looks back to Bran.

"I am not a cripple," Bran says stubbornly.

"Then I'm not a dwarf, my Lord Father will be so joyous to hear it," Tyrion takes a roll of parchment out of his cloak. "I have a gift for you. Give this to your saddler, he will provide the rest." Turning to us he says. "You must shape the horse to the rider. Start with a yearling, teach it to respond to the feel of the reins and to the boys voice.

Bran unrolls the paper. "Will I really be able to ride?"

Tyrion nods. "You will, on horseback you will be as tall as any of them."

Robb peers at Tyrion suspiciously. "Is this some kind of trick? Why do you want to help him?"

"I have a tender spot in my heart for cripples and bastards and broken things," Tyrion glares at Robb.

"You have done my brother a kindness, the hospitality of Winterfell is yours," Robb tells him after I give him a stern look.

"Spare me your false courtesies, Lord Stark, there is a brothel outside your walls, there I will find a bed. That way we will both sleep easier," Tyrion walks out of the hall.

"You should not be so quick to insult guests," I stand, trailing after Tyrion. "My Lord!" I call to him.

"Lady Stark," he bows.

"I apologize for my husband's behavior, it was a kind thing you did for Bran, thank you."

"It is no problem, I meant what I said. Speaking of bastards, here," Tyrion hands me a small pendant.

"What is it?"

"It is a dragonglass pendant, Jon wished for me to give it to you along with this."

"Is he alright?" I take the letter from Tyrion.

"He is fine, he has a new outlook on life on the Wall. Although, he misses you and Winterfell as well."

"I miss him too," I sigh. "When you get to King's Landing, give my love to Myrcella and Tommen?"

"I will Melaena."

I hug Tyrion, who returns my hug. "Be safe on your travels my Lord."

"You keep Robb Stark on his toes, god knows he needs to lighten up."

"Oh I will, goodbye Tyrion."

I tuck the pendant and my letter into my bodice, walking back into the Hall. I catch up to Robb.

"You should be more kind to your guests my lord," I look to Robb. "Tyrion means no harm.

"That's rich, he is a Lannister," he growls as he departs from the hall.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I stop him.

"Come, there is something I have to tell you." Robb takes my arm firmly but gentle as we enter our chambers.

In our room Robb has me sit down on the bed. "Robb you are scaring me." I watch as he paces.

"One night, an assassin came in and tried to murder Bran before he could wake up."

I gasp. "Why would the assassin want to murder a little boy?"

"The dagger used in the attempt, belonged to Tyrion Lannister."

"Why would Lord Tyrion want Bran dead? It does not make any sense."

"I do not know, but I do know that I do not trust the Lannisters."

A feeling of sickness washes over me. "If you must excuse me," I turn and wretch into a chamber pot, my breakfast making a second appearance.

"Darling?" Robb rubs my back as I wretch again.

"I must've eaten some bad berries for when I broke my fast," I mumble.

"Lord Stark?" Theon knocks on the door. "You are needed in the Great Hall."

"Will you be alright?" Robb kisses my forehead. "I will have a servant bring you some fresh water, I will be here later, please rest."

"Of course," I rinse my mouth with water when he leaves, spitting it into the chamber pot. Jacqueline empties my chamber pot and helps me into my bed.

Chapter 14

A few weeks later, I am feeling much better. I keep Rickon amused and play at swords, teaching him to fight.

"Will you sing me a song Melaena?" Rickon has his sheets tucked up to his chin.

"Of course my sweet," I sit in front of him on the bed.

"I see the moon, the moon sees me shining through the leaves of the old oak tree Oh, let the light that shines on me shine on the one I love.

Over the mountain, over the sea,  
back where my heart is longing to be Oh, let the light that shines on me shine on the one I love.

I hear the lark, the lark hears me singing from the leaves of the old oak tree Oh, let the lark that sings to me sing to the one I love,

Over the mountains, over the sea back where my heart is longing to be Oh, let the lark that sings to me sing to the one I love," I sing gently as Rickon nods off to sleep.

"You are good with him," Robb says from the doorway.

I turn from tucking him in. "How long have you been standing there?"

"I heard the song you sang to him, you have a lovely voice," Robb compliments. We walk together as the moonlight shining through the castle windows. Once in our room he takes his coat off. I lean against him as he wraps his arms around me. "Can you sing to me?"

I turn to him. I lightly tug at his tunic. "The Lord of Winterfell needs a lullaby? I think he needs something else."

Robb hardens in his breeches. I moan as our tongues dance with one another.

I lay back on the bed, naked as my name day, as he hovers over me. "You're so gorgeous," he whispers positioning himself at my entrance.

Robb and I lay together after making love. Our naked bodies entwined.

"I'm worried about what you were saying," I kiss his chest.

"What was I saying?" Robb gently caresses my arm, planting a kiss on the top of my head.

"About Tyrion, perhaps we should ask him, for his side of things, I don't want to jump to any conclusions, the Lannisters are quite powerful," I lean on my elbow, looking down at Robb. "And you know what they say, a Lannister always pays his debts."

"I think the Lannisters have something to do with Bran's fall."

"How so?"

"My mother she found a long blonde hair up in the tower where Bran fell."

"What are you suggesting?"

"That perhaps the Queen knows more about Bran's fall then she let on."

"Those are treasonous words," I lean on my forearms. "Robb, you mustn't think these things. Let's just go to sleep."

I fall asleep that night dreaming of Jon.

~I am laying in Jon's arms, our naked bodies under the fur as we face one another.

"I love you," his grey eyes search my brown ones. His hand touches my soft stomach.

"I love you, my love, until the mountains blow like leaves in the wind," I place a hand over his.

"You have to be strong for me."

"I will," I nod.

"Not only for me, but for the baby."

"Baby? I do not understand," I inquire, puzzled.

"Melaena?" a far off voice calls me. "Melaena!" ~

I awaken the next morning to my handmaiden Jacqueline holding new small clothes. I take them from her and slip them on. Her gaze causes me to stop and look up from the vanity. "What is it?"

"When did you last bleed, my lady?"

I stop and rethink these past three months. The last time I bled was before Jon left for the Wall, realization hits me. "I can't be," I touch my stomach which already seems to have a slight swell.

"You are with child, my lady. Lord Stark will be pleased."

"Yes, yes he will," I smile faintly at the fact that there is a life inside of me now. A nagging feeling takes root however as the reality of what I have done sets in. 


	13. Chapter 13

I would like to thank the people who have favourited this story and have started following it so far. I hope you like it, and I always appreciate reviews. I would also like to hear some thoughts about who you picture as Melaena... Enjoy chapter 13 :) hopefully it is not too short of a chapter.. It's mostly fluff and angst tbh :p

Chapter 13

I am praying in the Godswood when Robb kneels beside me.

"Your handmaiden mentioned you were out here."

"I am glad she did, I wanted to talk to you." I rise carefully to sit on the bench. Robb sits in front of me. I inhale and exhale trying to put together how to tell him. 'I have your brothers babe inside of me. Please try to understand.' My brain nags. I shake my head, exhaling sharply. "Robb, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Robb furrows his brow, a mixture of curiosity and worry etched on his face. I place one of his hands on the swell of my stomach.

"Robb, I have a baby inside me," I bite my lip.

"Are you sure?" Robb's entire face lights up. "How can you tell?" He puts both hands on my stomach.

"I haven't bled since we were married," I lie. "My handmaiden realized I was, after I was ill."

Robb pulls me into a kiss, his grin reaching his ears. "Melaena, you have made me the happiest man in the Seven Kingdoms. Our fathers will be glad to hear of our news. An heir already."

I lay my head on his shoulder when he envelops me in his arms. 'Liar!' The wind seems to scream. I shut my eyes to block it out.

Robb

I haven't seen Melaena since she told me about our child. I oft worry about her as I catch her sighing wistfully and her depressed looks when she thinks I'm not watching.

"You smell like sex," I remark as Theon sits next to me that evening.

"Just had some company from Roz, why don't you smell like it? Mels not giving it up?"

"That's the thing, she barely lets me touch her, other than times when she feels obligated to. At least we are expecting a babe soon."

Theon claps my back. "Well done, you put it in the right place."

"Oh shut it," I push him. "I do hope she is happy."

"What do you mean? She should be happy that she's married to you."

"As I am," Melaena looks down at us. "Theon will you excuse us please?"

"Of course," Theon mock bows and heads off to the armory.

"Why were you talking about our marriage to Theon Greyjoy?" She get's straight to the point.

"Melaena, are you happy?" I question her bluntly. I watch her reaction as she is taken aback. She turns away from me.

Almost a whisper she chokes. "Why do you ask?"

"Whenever you don't notice that I am looking at you, your face falls. Are you not happy in our marriage?"

She shakes her head no. "It's not that."

I watch as her shoulders tremble with sobs. "Tell me?" I coax her to turn around.

Melaena lifts her head to reveal the salty tears running down her pale cheeks. "I miss King's Landing, I miss my brother and sister, I miss seeing Jon around here. It was always us three that stuck together."

A pang of jealously courses through my heart when she says she misses my brother. "Perhaps one day he can visit and meet our child." I pull her to me. "We can visit King's Landing whenever you like, wherever you go, I'll follow."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Awwwwh some fluff and angst as promised. This chapter was so fun to write, I had so much more freedom haha... tell me what you think, reviews are always lovely and thanks for sticking with me so far. Brace yourselves for more chapters are coming. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The sky is slightly overcast as the boys get ready for their hunting trip. My light blue fur lined dress keeps me warm against the biting wind.

"Are you sure you'll be fine on your own?" Robb saddles his horse. He places a hand on my five moon swell, his eyes full of pride.

"Go have your hunting day with Bran, besides, who else will run Winterfell." I tease. I turn to Bran who is high in his special saddle. "Be safe, handsome."

"Thanks Melaena," Bran blushes.

"Bring back some furs," I look to Robb. "We need furs for the baby."

Robb kisses my lips. "We will be back before sunset."

"Be gone with you," I wave to them as they gallop off.

I go to my chambers to compose some letters. The first of which is to my father.

'Father,  
I do hope that you are faring well and that Lord Eddard is serving as a great Hand of the King. You will be pleased to know that Robb and I are expecting a little wolf as predicted. I miss you, Tommen and Myrcella as well.  
Love always, your ever faithful daughter, Melaena.'

The next letter I compose is to Jon. Once I put the quill on the parchment, my heart pours out.

'Jon,

I cannot stop thinking about you, every time I am in the Godswood I see you there. I walk past your chambers and my heart aches with longing since you are not here. I miss you everyday, and I still feel your kisses on my skin. You are in my veins, I cannot get you out no matter how much I try. I wish you the best at the Wall and I want you to know that I love you, with every fibre of my heart and soul. The necklace you sent me, I will always treasure for the rest of my days.

Love now, forever and always,  
Your Melaena.'

I go to where the ravens are kept and I send the letters. I feel a bit of relief when the ravens disappear, but my doubts come back when I think of what will happen if Lord Commander Mormont reads it? I do not want Jon's Night's Watch career jeopardized. 'Or maybe you do,' a voice inside my head says. I shake my head and head towards where Rickon is studying with Master Luwin.

"Melaena!" Rickon is jubilant on his chair.

"What are the words for House Baratheon?" Maester Luwin nods to me.

"Ours is the Fury," Rickon puffs his little chest out proudly. I settle beside Maester Luwin.

"What are the words of the Mormont's and where are they Lords of?"

"Bear Island? They're words are.. Umm.." Rickon looks to me for help. "Here We Stand?"

"Yes," I nod. "Might I have a word Maester? Perhaps when the lesson is done?"

"The lesson is finished my Lady, go on Rickon."

"Yipee!" He dashes off.

I can't help but laugh. "He is such a good little lad. Will you walk with me?"

"Of course."

I take his arm and we walk along the the castle. "Maester, I am wondering if I may seek guidance? I am not quite sure of Northern customs for birthing babes."

"There will be a midwife yes, your handmaidens, myself, and a Septon who will bless the child once it is over. If you so wish, Robb will be in the room as well."

"I do not want him to feel guilt that I am in pain, nor do I wish him to see me covered in blood, but I suppose it would be a comfort to have the father in the room."

"Is something else troubling you my dear?" He looks at me concerned as we gaze over the grounds.

"It is pre-babe nerves, I do not know how to raise a child."

"You are doing quite well with Bran and Rickon in their mothers absence."

"I suppose," I let out a tiny yawn. "If you must excuse me, I am quite tired."

I awaken to the sound of Robb coming back. I descend the stairs, one hand on my bump. I enter the yard with Rickon trailing after me.

"Who is she?" I gesture to the woman dressed in grey rags and her hair is wild. "She's a wildling isn't she?"

"She tried to kill Bran," Robb has Bran in his arms. "Maester will you tend to his cut? Hodor take Bran and follow Maester Luwin."

Hodor takes Bran from Robb's arms. Robb turns to Theon. "Send her to the kitchens. She can be a kitchen wench."

"No, Robb," I grip his arm. "She can be my new handmaiden."

"I do not trust her to be your handmaiden," he gestures to my stomach. "She will go to the kitchens until I decide what to do with her."

Robb stalks off and I follow him. "How are we supposed to rule over Winterfell together, if you do not heed anything I say?"

"That woman tried to kill my little brother, I do not want her to be successful in killing my wife."

"Did you ever think that perhaps it was all a misunderstanding? She happened to stumble upon your hunting party. Wildlings tend to attack when threatened."

"Threatened? We did nothing of the sort!" Robb whirls around.

"I am not saying that, look Robb, there is a time and a place to be harsh, and this is not one of these times. Let's not dwell on this anymore, we have an amazing sup that is to be laid out." I take his hand. "We must discuss what we are to name our child." I place his hand on the top of my belly. Robb instantly relaxes and he gives me a quick peck on the lips.

"Lead the way my Princess."

We settle across from one another as we dine under the moonlight.

"I was thinking of a name for our son," I push peas around my plate with a fork.

"I thought that as a father I would like to have a say?" Robb teases.

"Rickard, named in honour to your grandfather," I suggest.

"And if the child is a girl?" Robb squeezes my hand.

"Raia, my mothers name was Maia and the R can be for Robert."

"Good strong names. Rickard and Raia Stark, it is agreed then."

"I am astonished that you are not fighting me on this, you Starks are so stubborn."

"Am not," Robb puts down his fork.

"You are," I rise, walking behind his chair. I rub his shoulders as he takes a sip of wine. "You are tense," I kiss his cheek. "What is wrong my Young Wolf?"

Robb leans his head back. "Northerners do not belong in the South, my father does not care for the politics of Kings."

"There is nothing to fret about, my father is the King and your father is his Hand. No harm will come to your father or your sisters. The Goldcloaks are loyal men who protect the King's Court. Ser Barristan and Ser Arthur have been my protectors and here I stand."

"And I am thankful," Robb kisses my lips. "Otherwise, I would not have you or our child."

I feel a flutter in my stomach when he says that. "Robb!" I place his hand on my stomach. "Do you feel that? The baby is fluttering."

"I do," Robb pulls me to him and kisses me hungrily. Robb and I back up towards our bed and we fall on the bed. Robb blows out the candle on our bedside table, allowing the darkness to envelope us both. 


	15. Chapter 15

I apologize if the time passing is getting confusing and is not sticking with the show but I am straying off that path because I have bigger stuff planned for the whole story :) reviews are always welcome... So enjoy the story C:

Chapter 15

I hear voices in the Great Hall, early one morning so I gather my skirts and enter. Theon is crouched down next to Osha, his hand on her knee.

"Theon Greyjoy! The lady is our guest!" I scold him. Theon stands up straight, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Thought she was our prisoner," Theon gives me a vile smirk that have always given me the creeps. It does not help that the mustache he has,emphasizes it.

"You two are mutually exclusive given your experiences," I retort with a smirk of my own. Theon departs rather hastily from the Hall. I step down the stairs to where Osha is. "Chances are I won't be here when that happens again."

"Oh I'm used to worse than 'im," Osha looks up at me. "I'm used to men that could chew that boy up and pick their teeth with his bones."

I chuckle at the thought. "If you do not mind me asking, but why did you come here?" I stand beside her.

"Didn't mean to come 'ere, meant to go further South than this. As far South as South goes. Before the long night comes."

"Why? What are you afraid of?"

"There are things that sleep in the day and hunt at night," Osha looks up from her work.

"Owls and shadowcats?"

"I'm not talking about owls and shadowcats," Osha's voice has impatient undertones.

"The things you speak of, have been gone for thousands of years, as history is written," my one voice taking on a note of dread.

"They wasn't gone, my Lady, they was sleeping, and they isn't sleeping no more."

"Impossible."

A few days later

"Lady Stark?" Lord Arthur approaches, a letter in his gloved hand.

"Yes my good knight?" I take the letter from his offering hand.

"It is a letter from King's Landing, from your Uncle."

I unroll it, my eyes flickering over the page.

"No, no, he can't be," tears course down my cheeks as the realization hits me. The letter falls from my hand fluttering into the soft mud.

"Melaena, I am so sorry," Ser Arthur tries to touch my shoulder. I gather my skirts and escape into the safety of my chambers. My sobs of anguish fill the quiet halls and chamber. I lay on my bed, my chest heaving with sobs.

'He's gone, my father, I never got to say goodbye, he never got to meet his grandson. This can't be happening. Why must the God's be so cruel?' A kick from the baby snaps me out of those thoughts. "At least I have you, I have not forgotten," I whisper to my stomach, rubbing little circles where I felt him kick, tears still pouring out of my eyes like waterfalls.

Robb

The whole castle of Winterfell is dead quiet. The only sound I hear are the bells tolling in mourning.

"What has happened? Is it Melaena? Where is my wife?" I ask her guard, Ser Arthur.

"My Lord, she is in her chambers, the King has died." he informs me. I sprint up the stairs to our chambers. I give a sigh of relief when I see Melaena breathing steadily, curled in a ball around her stomach. My chest tightens as I have never witnessed Melaena looking so vulnerable.

I lay down beside her, I place a hand on her forearm. She laces her fingers through mine. I kiss them in silent reassurance. She faces me, silent tears dripping from her hollow eyes which have lost their fire. "Mels," I brush a tear away with my thumb. She looks to me her eyes welling with fresh tears. She throws her arms around my neck. "Shh, my love it's alright."

"He's dead Robb, I never got to say goodbye to him, he needed me, I could've prevented it, and when you were out hunting, I was so scared I'd lose you too," she rambles hysterically.

"You would never lose me," I soothe her. She lays her head on my chest.

"I don't want to lose you too. You and the baby are all I have now."

"You will never be alone, Melaena, that I promise you."

She nods and falls asleep.

Melaena

My heart feels as if it is blanketed with snow, in the days weeks following my fathers death, but I have been distracting myself with preparations in regards to my unborn son. Osha has been helping me. I quite enjoy her company, as a matter of fact we get on fantastically.

"Have you and your husband been married long?" She asks as she brushes my long hair.

"We've been married for 7 moons," I respond to her questions. I look down at my growing stomach.

"You have a baby for 7 moons."

"Yes," I rub the swell. "The Starks tend to get things done." I blush.

"He is a very lucky Lord."

"As I am a very lucky woman," I turn to face her. "Has Theon bothered you as of late?"

"No my lady, you put 'im in his place with your sharp tongue."

"I have known Theon since I was a little girl, I know how to get him to back off. If he gives you grief, let me know."

"I will Lady Melaena," she walks towards the door. She pauses. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I tell her as she leaves. I settle onto my side of the bed where I fall into a slumber.

~"Jon?" I enter a partially destroyed castle. Jon looks up from the bed, a baby boy swaddled in fur is on his lap.

"I was about to put Rickard to bed," he kisses the baby's black curls. I sink beside him. "Isn't he beautiful?"

"Yes," I stroke the babies cheek. Suddenly the door is thrown open. Robb is standing there with a crown upon his head, his face contorted in fury.

"There are the traitorous whelps, kill them," he commands in a raspy voice.

Goldcloaks stream in and rip the baby from Jon's arms. "No!" I scream. "Robb stop this! This is madness!" Robb strides past me and slits Jon's throat. "No, Jon! No!" Robb turns me and holds me, forcing me to watch as the same fate happens to my baby as it did for Rhaegar's son.~

"Mels?" Robb shakes me awake. I sit up drenched in sweat, my eyes watering. "You were having a nightmare."

"It was nothing."

"Then why were you screaming? Saying things like 'Robb no!' Or 'No, Jon, No!',"

"I had a dream that you two died and I couldn't stop it," I wipe tears away. "It's just a dream."

"Yes, it is best not to dwell on them," Robb kisses my head. We lie back down and fall into a dreamless sleep. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Treason?!" Robb shakes the parchment, his tone full of disbelief.

"What is it?" I take the letter from his hand.

"Treason, Sansa wrote this," Robb looks to Maester Luwin.

"It is your sisters hand but the Queens words. You are summoned to King's Landing to swear fealty to the new King who is your Princess' brother."

"Joffrey put my father in chains, now he wants his arse kissed."

"My love," I sit beside Robb on the bench. I brush a curl behind his ear.

"This is a royal command, my Lord. If you should refuse to obey.." Luwin trails off.

"I won't refuse," Robb squeezes my hand. "If His Grace summons me to go to King's Landing, I'll go to King's Landing. But not alone. Call the banners."

"Robb-"

"All of them, my Lord?"

"They've all sworn to defend my father, have they not?" Robb ignores both of us.

"They have," Maester Luwin confirms.

"Now we will see what their words are worth."

Maester Luwin bows and heads out of the Hall.

"Robb, this is madness, you cannot declare war without thinking things through. How are you to save your father and sisters if you are captured yourself? Do you not remember what happened to your father and Uncle during the Mad King's reign? Think of our child, do you want him growing up without his father?" I try to speak reason to Robb.

"The Lannisters have my sisters and father, of course this is war."

"You are a fool then," I spit at him, rising. "You underestimate what will happen when you declare war on the Lannisters, but by all means, lead your men to death. What does your wife know about war and politics anyways?" With that I sweep out of the room, my head pounding. I get a letter from my own little bird telling me of the events in King's Landing. My mind reels, as I put together the details.

|"You do look an awful lot like your father," Jon Arryn pats my hand as we stroll through the streets of King's Landing. "Excuse me dear I have a quick errand to run."

"I'll come with you Ser, you have yet to show me the jeweler you've told me about."

"By all means," he and I approach an armory. I look around at all of the swords that are hanged all along the walls.

"Excuse me ser, who made these swords?" I ask the armorer.

"'E makes them." The armorer juts his thumb towards his apprentice. I meet the eyes of the apprentice and the striking resemblance he has to my father startles me. I step forward.

"Milady," the boy kneels.

"Rise," I smile gently. I get a good look at my fathers bastard. My half brother. "My name is Melaena, what is yours?"

"Gendry, milady," he kisses my hand.

"Melaena, if you would be so kind as to go with Ser Arthur towards the jewelers? I will catch up." Lord Arryn suggests, something in his tone compels me to go.

"Yes my Lord," I turn to Gendry. "It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise Your Grace."

I turn and walk alongside my guard. "Lord Arthur?"

"Yes my Lady?"

"That boy, he was one of my fathers bastards right?"

"Yes Melaena, why?"

"Why does he look so much like my father? When Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen don't?" I drop my voice to a whisper.

"I do not know, but those are dangerous questions. You best forget those thoughts."|

That was the last time, Ser Arthur and I ever spoke of that matter. I had always wondered why my siblings did not look like my father. The long blonde hair they found in that tower must have belonged to Cersei because Myrcella was sacred of the tower due to listening to Old Nan's stories. Why would she want Bran dead? Unless he saw her doing something she didn't wish to be known. I have always heard things in the Royal Chambers, but I thought my father had returned early from his hunt.

"He never returned early from a hunt. Not once." I whisper. "Who did Bran see Cersei with? The only person at court she is close with is.." I put a hand to my mouth. "That means that I'm my fathers rightful heir, I should be Queen, not Cersei. They will not take my throne away from me."

That evening, I sit by my Lord Husband, still not speaking to him. I smile blithely as I sip on water. He is tense and glances over at me which I pretend to ignore. My mind is still reeling after the conclusion I came to. 'Joffrey is a monster, always have been. Remember the saying about the Targaryens? The god's would flip a coin when a Targaryen babe was born. Myrcella and Tommen however are innocent, they are good children. They are lucky.'

"For 30 years I have been making corpses out of men, boy," Lord Umber's booming voice causes a silence over the table. I look up my thoughts are interrupted. "It is me you want leading the vanguard."

"Galbart Glover will be leading the vanguard," Robb informs him, his voice weary.

"The Wall will melt before an Umber marches behind a Glover!" Lord Umber is beginning to get angry. "I will lead the van or else I'll take my men and march them home," he threatens.

Robb glowers across the table. I rub his back soothingly as the scene unfolds. Robb opens his mouth. "You are welcome to do so Lord Umber," Robb rises, Grey Wind's ears perk up as he looks up at his master. "As soon as I am done with the Lannisters, I will return North, root you out of your keep, and hang you for an oath breaker."

"Oathbreaker!" Lord Umber growls, he rises as well, violently knocking a cup away. A few men are standing should Lord Umber attack Robb. I stand grasping Robbs hand. The Hall is quiet as he rants. "I will not sit here and take threats from a boy so green he pisses grass." He draws a knife. Robb stands protectively in front of me as Grey Wind bounds across the table and grabs Lord Umbers hand in his powerful jaw. Lord Umber screams as a sickening crunch is heard.

"My father said it is death that happens to a man who bodes harm to his liege Lord," Robb's voice takes on a cold edge. "Doubtless, the Greatjon only meant to cut my meat for me."

I jump when the Greatjon kicks his chair away. "Your meat?! Is bloody tough," he chuckles holding up his bloody hand with two fingers missing.

The whole Hall laughs along. "Men," I mutter sitting back in my seat.

That night I watch from my window as Horses are being prepared to go South. I rub my stomach, comforting the restless babe. "Shh my love, it is quite alright." I watch as Robb instructs his men. I turn from the window when he glances up. I make my way to the Courtyard.

"Thought you could leave without saying goodbye?" I lower my eyes to my feet where I shuffle them. I look back up at him. "I don't want you to go."

"I do not want to go either," he places his hands on my stomach. "Especially with our child due any day now, but I have to save my family, so we can all be together again." A whistle sounds from Theon. "I have to go, I love you."

"Until the sun sets in the East," I memorize his face, every detail. Robb gives me a tender kiss before he starts to walk toward his horse. My heart begins to separate and I feel the same pain I did when Jon was leaving. "Robb!" I call to him, gripping my skirts and running into his embrace. I wrap my arms around his neck clutching him to me. I try to hold on to him, in order to remember this moment and his scent and the feel of his beard when he kisses me. We pull apart.

"I will be back, I'll send letters when I can. I promise. Be brave."

"Okay," I put my hand on his cheek. "I love you, come back to us, safely."

"Take care of Bran and Rickon, you shall run the castle in my stead," he lays his forehead on me.

I nod. "Go on with you then, show the South that Winter is Coming."

Robb nods grimly and he saddles his horse. He gives the command and rides away with his men into the cover of night.

"I ought to go to Storms End," I look over the table at Lord Arthur. "Robb may need my Uncles men."

"Lord Stannis?" Arthur folds his hands under his chin. "I do not think your Uncle will help you sit on the throne, he is legally your Fathers true heir, if your suspicions are correct."

"Who is to say that a woman cannot rule the seven kingdoms?" I stand. "Men have been ruling for thousands of years, look where it has gotten them."

"My Lady, you have other contenders for the throne, would you be willing to betray your Uncles?"

I stop and think, looking out over the courtyard. "I have the Starks and the Tullys. I might have the Eyrie as well. I could persuade Highgarden.." I trail off. "I should have gone with Robb.

"He didn't want you to go in your condition."

"I am pregnant not dying," I huff impatiently. "I don't want him to miss the birth of his child." I turn to Lord Arthur. "Can I trust you my lord?"

"Of course."

"I trust you with my life, and my child's life. Should anything happen to me, will you make sure my child is protected, and will you open this when that day should ever come?" I hand him a sealed letter.

"What is this?"

"It is very important, as it is crucial to everything."

"I swear my Lady, by the Old Gods and the New," he bows.

"Thank you my Lord, I must excuse myself as the baby needs sleep." I kiss his stubbled cheek. "Goodnight."

"Pleasant dreams Melaena."

"You as well."

I walk up the stairs completely exhausted. Once my head hits the pillow I am fast asleep, a protective hand over my belly.  



	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the wait but hopefully you'll like this chapter :)

Chapter 17

"The Northern men sure are stubborn," I remark to Osha, as I trim Rickons growing curls. "Sit still my love."

"Are we done yet? I want to play with Shaggy."

"Yes you are done," I put the scissors down and watch him run off. "Much better."

"My lady," Jacqueline approaches. "A raven from the North and South have come for you."

"From?"

"Your husband and his brother."

"Have you read them?"

"No, my lady."

I take the letters from her hand and go to the privacy of my chambers to read, undoubtedly, extremely private and for my eyes only.

Jon

Longclaw is the main attention from my fellow brothers. I cannot help but wishing Melaena was here to celebrate as well. I spot Sam looking forlorn which causes a momentary distraction.

"What is it?" I ask him when I sit, curious to know why the long face.

"I... I can't," Sam lowers his eyes.

"You can't what?"

"I.. I'm really not supposed to say.." He trails off, the rest of the sentence just tempting him to speak the words.

"And yet you really want to say. You really want to say that.." I prompt him to go on.

"There was a raven. I read the message to Maester Aemon. It's your brother Robb."

I widen my eyes in surprise. "What? What about him?" I demand, dreading the words to come.

"He's heading south. To war. All his Bannermen have rallied to his side. They'll keep him safe."

"I should be there. I should be with him," I try to process the information. "Did his wife join him?"

"No, she is still in Winterfell, heavy with his child."

That comes as a shock to me. "Somehow she forgot to mention that."

"You two have been writing one another?" Sam leans in closer. "Is she the one that-"

"Yes," I admit to him. "She's the one I mentioned."

"How come you two are writing each other? Does the Lord Commander know?"

"No. No one does. Besides, we are very close, ever since we met as children," I give a faint smile at the memory.

"Do you love her?" Sam snaps me out of my thoughts.

"What makes you say that?" I feel a heat creeping up my neck.

Sam gestures to my flushed neck. "I can tell that you love her."

"Loved. She is married to my brother and is going to have his son," I say in a clipped tone.

"You wish it was you though."

"I will not hear any more of this."

Sam thankfully drops the subject, although every word he said is the truth. "Maester Aemon wants to see you."

Without saying goodbye to Sam, I climb the creaking stairs, and past the squawking ravens. Maester Aemon is absently feeding them.

"Sam said you wanted to see me?"

"I did indeed. Perhaps you would be kind enough to assist me," he looks over my shoulder, his blind eyes searching. I oblige wandering over to one of the black metal pots, lifting the lid to find scraps of meat. Maester Aemon turns to me as I feed his ravens. "Tell me, did you ever wonder why the men of the nights watch, take no wives and father no children?"

"No." I tell him although I have always wondered.

"So they will not love. Love is the death of duty. If the day should ever come when your lord father was forced to choose between honor on the one hand and those he loves on the other, what would he do?" Aemon asks me.

"He would do what was right, no matter what."

"Then Lord Stark is one man in 10,000. Most of us are not so strong. What is honor compared to a woman's love?" he begins which leads me to think of Melaena. Aemon continues. "What is duty against the feel of a new born son in your arms? Or a brothers smile?" I also think of what if Melaena did bear my children. I shake those thoughts out of my head, to listen to the rest of what Aemon has to say.

"Sam told you," I guess.

"We are all human. Oh, we all do our duty when there is no cost to it. Honor comes easy then. Yet, sooner or later in every mans life there comes a day when it is not so easy." Aemon stands near me. I turn to face him. "A day when he must choose."

"And this is my day? Is that what you're saying?"

"Oh, it hurts, boy. Oh, yes. I know."

"You do not know!" I raise my voice. "No one knows." I walk away, slamming the meat pot on the wooden table. I turn again to face the old Maester. "I may be a bastard, but he is my father and Robb is my brother."

Maester Aemon, chuckles. "The gods were cruel when they saw fit to test my vows. They waited till I was old. What could I do when the ravens brought news from the South? The ruin of my House, the death of my family? I was helpless, blind, frail. But when I heard they had killed my brother's son, and his poor son, and the children. Even the little children!" he frowns.

"Who are you?" I ask him.

"My father was Maekar, the First of his Name. My brother Aegon reigned after him, when I had refused the throne, and he was followed by his son Aerys, whom they called the Mad King."

"You're Aemon Targaryen," I come to the realization.

"I am a master of the Citadel, bound in service to Castle Black and the Night's Watch. I will not tell you... to stay or go. You must make that choice yourself, and live with it for the rest of your days. As I have," Aemon Targaryen descends the stairs carefully. My mind reels at the overwhelming information.

Melaena

The morning is slightly overcast with a chilly wind. Fallen leaves litter Winterfells grounds and they seem to dance with every gust of wind. "I'm scared," I admit to Osha.

"Why is that Melaena?"

"My mother died giving birth to me."

"You are not going to die, you're strong."

"Osha, I don't know what to do. This is not how I expected this to be. We're in a middle of a war and my husband is fighting-" I stop suddenly when I feel liquid slide down my legs. I gasp at the sudden pain in my abdomen. I breath in and out, trying not to panic.

"Melaena?" Osha puts a hand on my back.

"The baby," I wheeze. Ser Arthur runs over. "Is coming. Ah!" I bite my lip in pain. Ser Arthur scoops me up bridal style when my legs turn to porridge. I lean my head against his boiled leather, trying not to scream. The pain causes me to block the sounds of the clamour and shouting. Everything goes dark as he carries me to my chambers. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

Revised

Ser Arthur

There are many things I am willing to do to protect Melaena, even if it requires me to cause her heartache. Now as I hear Melaena's screams I am instantly brought back to Melaena's own birth.

17 Years Ago.

"Queen Maia requests your presence," Another Gold Cloak strides over to me a grim look upon his face.

"How is she?" I inquire.

The Guard shakes his head. "The midwife said she lost a lot of blood. The Queen is dying."

"Thank you," I nod, jogging up the stoney stairs of the Red Keep two at a time. I enter the room which has the scent of blood lingering in the air. The midwife is peering down at the frail Queen. Two children swaddled in cloth are in each of her arms. "My Queen." I bow.

"Ser Arthur," she croaks her voice a shadow of a whisper. "Come." I stand by her bedside peering down at the two children. The one child with thick Baratheon curls looks up at me with wide eyes. "Her name is Melaena. Princess Melaena."

"She's very beautiful," I compliment her.

"She is," Queen Maia remarks sadly. "It's a shame I won't see her when she's older."

"Don't talk like that."

"I'm dying," she coughs. "This here is my son."

"What's his name?"

"I don't want to name him."

"Why not?" I ask her.

"He's in danger, Arthur. Once I die, Robert is going to take Cersei Lannister as his bride. The Lannisters will kill my son so they can have an heir on the throne. Promise me, you'll take him away and hide him until the time is right?" She kisses her sons forehead.

The midwife nods solemnly. "My daughter will care for the boy." The midwife takes the boy from Queen Maia's outstretched arms. The midwife nods and takes the secret passage that goes to Flea Bottom.

"I promise, my Queen."

"I must ask you for another favour," the Queen coughs again.

"Anything my lady, for you."

"Protect Melaena, please no matter the cost," her eyes begin to close. Maia turns to look down at her daughter. "I love you Melaena. I will be with you forever and always. Be strong my love."

The Queen closes her eyes and her arms go limp. I take the baby girl from her arms. The baby seems to sense that something is wrong and begins to cry. I rock her in my arms. "Hush precious Melaena. Do not cry." Little Melaena stops wailing and stares at me. I kiss her curls. "I'm here, always."

Present

I enter the chambers where Melaena has given birth. Her eyes are closed and her breathing is ragged. I look to the midwife in alarm. "Is she dying?"

"No very weak," she looks up at me. "She's birthed twins my good Ser."

"A twin carrying twins," I mutter. "Twins in three generations. Remarkable."

"Beg pardon Ser?"

"Nothing, does she know?"

"No, she is very weak after the boy."

"A boy?"

"Prince Robert," she getures to the baby who is in a cradle. "There is Princess Raia." Melaena had mentioned the names before she went into labour.

"They are good strong names. Listen, what I am about to say is very important."

"I am listening Ser."

"The children are in danger, especially the Prince. King Robb has been declared a traitor ever since his fathers beheadingwhich means that the Lannisters will want the prince dead since he is the rightful heir. I do not wish him the same fate asPrince Aegon."

"Neither do I Ser. I love the Queen and now these sweet children. What is it you are asking of me?"

"We are to tell Melaena that she only birthed a daughter. Once this war is over, then I will reveal the truth and take the blame and reunite the twins."

"This is treason Ser."

"It has to be done. Does anyone else know that a boy has been born?"

"Except us two, No. Ser what will you do with the children?"

"Your son works in the armory am I correct? Along with his wife who is a kitchen maid?"

"Yes Ser."

"If you may, let them take care of the boy for a a moon, until I can get passage to across the Narrow Sea."

"What is across the Narrow Sea?"

"My wife, she will gladly take care of the boy until it is safe. She has loved Melaena and considers her a daughter so this will be her grandchild," I look fondly at the resting mother and infants.

"The Queen will be overjoyed with a daughter. As will the King I'd expect. Although I still am a bit cautious about doing this to the King and Queen of the North."

"It is imparitive that the true Baratheon and Stark lineage lives on. The heir will rise when the time is right."

"Very well my lord," she scoops Prince Robert up and holds him close to her heart. I help her put a brown robe around herself and the child.

"There's a passage that will lead you to the armory," I lift up a tapestry for her. "Thank you my good woman."

"I am doing this only for his safety." she departs.

I drag a wooden chair that was leaning against the stone wall, over to Melaena's beside. I clutch her clammy hand. "I'm so sorry my little Rose."

Melaena awakens as the moon begins to rise in the sky. Her eyes dart around the room. "Where's my son?"

"You do not have a son, although you do have a daughter. Would you like to see her?"

"Yes," Melaena extends her arms towards her baby who is swathed in a light grey cloth. I set the baby into her arms. "My little Raia." Her voice is rich in pride as she stares lovingingly at her bundle of joy.

"She's very beautiful my Queen."

"She looks like her father. Although she does have a bit of Baratheon in her already."

"Has a letter been sent to Robb?" She looks up at me.

"A raven has already been sent out."

"Good, how are Bran and Rickon?"

"They are well, Old Nan is taking care of them."

"Excellent."

At the sound of the wooden door creeping open we look up to see the midwife return. "Are you ready for the baby's first feeding?"

"I think so," Melaena sits up a bit more in the bed.

"If you will excuse me," I nod, bowing out of the room as the mmidwife explains the proper way to feed a babe.

A few days later, grim news comes from the South. Maester Luwin enters the great hall where Melaena is sitting between Bran and Rickon, showing them their niece. "Your Grace?" he clutches a scroll of paper emblazoned with the royal seal. "A raven from the South."

Melaena hands Raia to her handmaiden while she opens the scroll. "To the Lady of the North. On charges of high treason towards the deceased Robert Baratheon and his heir King Joffrey Baratheon First of his name, Lord Eddard Stark, of Winterfell has been beheaded for his crimes. The King requests that the Lady Melaena Stark and her husband Lord Robb Stark swear fealty to the King to prevent any further misunderstandings and acts of treason."

Bran begins to sob and so does Rickon upon comprehending the words in the letter. Melaena puts her arms around both of them. Her voice trembles as begings to speak. "Master Luwin, if you will write a letter to my Lord Husband on this matter?" she turns back to her good brothers. Raia also begins to cry. "Lottie, please take her to my chambers and soothe her she is tired."

"Yes my lady."

"My sweetlings," she kisses the boys heads, struggling to keep back her own tears. "I promise you that the Lannisters won't get away with this. I will do everything in my power to bring them justice." Master Luwin, Osha, and Hodor escort the boys to their rooms. She looks to me, a determined glint in her eye. "They won't get away with this. They must pay for this. I don't care if my 'brother' is the King. I'll kill them all."

"Dangerous words Melaena."

"I don't care. Valar Morghulis."


End file.
